Beginning Of Hell Chapter 3
by LINK92
Summary: Dark Link has taken Link to the Dark World and is know keeping him as his "prisoner"   Link is trying to get free and get his sword back before Dark Link is coming back to torture him. Whats going to happen next? read and find out. Enjoy :D


Beginning Of Hell

Chapter 3

Dark Link was smiling when he walked out of Link`s cell, he locked the door and walked down the hallway and up the stairs.  
>He had work to do. Now that Link was caught and placed in his new home Dark Link could go on with his plan.<br>He laughed as he walked down the hall while he played with his keys. He throw them up in the air and to took them again.  
>Dark Link was on his way to his room to get some sleep before he went ahead with his plans and not to mentions what he was looking forward to the most: torturing Link.<br>Just the thought of Link lying cold and alone down in the cell made Dark Link grin evilly. 

"Dark Link"

Dark Link turned and looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Who is it? How dare you shout my name without showing yourself, "Dark Link screamed back.

"I apologize"

The man came running around the corner, it was the same man Dark Link and Link had met earlier today.  
>Dark Link noticed the expression in his face, panic.<p>

Dark Link sighed and decided to go straight to the point.  
>"What happened?" He asked.<p>

"T...Th... The sword, "the man could hardly stand up.

"What about that?" Said Dark Link in a dangerous tone.

The man trembled before he continued. "It ... it glowed"

Dark Link lifted one eye brown and wrapped his arms crossed over his breast. He breathed heavily.

"It glowed?"

"IT GLOWED" Dark Link roared in rage and the man trembled more and looked away, terrified of meeting his face.

"Well well. Since the sword still has some power I assume there is only one solution to the problem "Dark Link grinned.

"And what is that solution?" The man asked nervously.

Dark Link was lost in his thought, looking down at the man.  
>"Just bring me the sword, will you!" said Dark Link<p>

"But how shall I touch it if it is filled with a force that you or I cannot touch without great pain?" He asked.

Dark Link sighed and thought: "is it really possible to be more shorter sighted than this!"

"I guess is the same way as the rest of us, you have magic that you can take advantage of, haven't you? "Dark Link said to him.

He sighed again when he noticed the expression on his face, he was confused.

Dark Link turned around, ran his fingers through his black hair before he turned around again, lifted his arm and said.

"Like this in other words!"

The man screamed when he noticed that his body was lifted up from the ground. He looked down at Dark Link who used his arm to figure out how high he wanted to lift him.  
>The man gasped when Dark Link smiled and asked<p>

"Do you understand now?"  
>"Yes! Yes, I understand, "he replied as he tingled in the air.<p>

"good." Said Dark Link and with a little movement the man was thrown backward and landed on the end of the corridor.  
>He got to his feet and ran to retrieve the sword.<p>

Dark Link sighed, closed his eyes and waited for him to come back again.  
>He went to the window and looked down just in time to see the man run out of the house with the sword over his head as he ran back to where Dark Link stood and waited.<p>

Dark Link turned and looked down the corridor, just when the man came running around the corner with the master sword over him.

Dark Link laughed, "You are aware that you can move through walls and everything else as long as you are in the Dark World right?"

The man looked up at him and said "Thank you for telling me that!"  
>"Oh, no problem," said Dark Link with a grin on his face as he lifted his arm and used the his magic to bring the sword to him.<p>

"Now what shall I do with you my little sword?" Dark Link said while he studied it.

"We could just lock you away and tell little Link that you where destroyed"

Dark Link went down the hall with the sword ahead of himself while he talked to it.

The man who had bringet the sword standed up, Confused. He turned and walked back to his house.

Dark Link was standing in front of a door. He looked for the key to the room.

He went inside, closed the door and with his free arm that was not focused on the sword he made a twilight sky inside the room.

Dark Link grinned over his work before he placed the sword inside the twilight cloud, he then left the room. Locked the door and went to get a few hours of sleep before he decided to wake Link and begin his torture.

-

Link lay on the floor. He could not sleep because it was so cold and because he simply lay on stone.

Plop Plop Plop Plop Plop. Link sighed. That sound really began to get on his nerves. He wondered what time it was.

Link stood up, sighed and looked down at his arms. It didn`t bleed anymore. Link noticed again that he had completely white fingers because of the cold. He shuddered, grabbed his arms around his wrist, trying to keep himself warm while he walked around in his cell,

He was deep in his own thoughts.

He thought about what Dark Link did now, an escape plan, how his sword had ended up here, and about Navi.

"Navi" Link stopped in the middle of the room. He bent down with his head on hisr knees and began sobbing.

This is all my fault he thought. He wiped away the tears from her eyes, stood up and walked toward the door that led out to the hall.

Link pulled in the door with all the force he had, yelled and cursed aloud about how this could be happening to him right now!

He turned his back to the door in frustration as he looked for another escape out of this cell.  
>Maybe it's a secret passage Link thought as he stroked the stone walls, trying to find something.<br>When he started to think about what Dark Link had said to him before he left him alone just made him more desperate to get out of this cell

"I will be back Link and the torture will begin!"  
>Link trembled more when he thought of this and continued to look for an escape.<p>

He jumped when he suddenly heard footsteps coming toward his cell.  
>"Dark Link?"Link thought aloud.<p>

He looked desperately around one last time before he looked around and lie down on the floor pretending to be asleep.

The footsteps stopped outside his cell door. He heard the sound of the keys that went around and the door opened.  
>Link continued to keep his eyes closed as he heard the figure come closer to him.<br>Link could feel feet kicking him in his stomach.

Link gasped in pain, his eyes opened wide as he looked up at the man who had taken his sword.

"You" Link said he get to his feet ready to fight if he had to.  
>"What have you done with my sword?" Link said furious.<p>

"You're stupid sword attacked me!" He answered back.

"No way!," Link said sarcastic back.

The man stared down at Link and Link decided to ask what he did here.

"Is it now you like to ask me for tea party or something?" Link said as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Do not make me laugh boy, no I have come to get my revenge on you for what you`re stupid sword did to me"

Link raised an eye-brown as the man in front of him went up his t-shorts to show Link the wound he had get from his sword.

"You got what you deserve, you are lucky to still be alive" Link said back.

The man stared at him and answered.

"Well let's hope you're as lucky when I'm done with you"

Before Link could say something the man grabbed him around the neck.

He went out of the cell, across the hall, up the stairs and continue down the hall.

And to Link's biggest fear he began to scream.

He yelled so loud, Link begun to get nervous.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to get me killed? "Link hissed.

the man continued to yell with all strength, while Link tried to get free, running back to his cell and pretend like nothing ever happen before Dark Link woke up.

-

Dark Link was lying on his bed in his boxer. He was in a deep sleep. The red carpet that he had around himself had begun to fall off him. He had his mouth wide open and one foot tingle outside the edge of the bed.

Little did he know that he was rudely awakened by the worst sound he had ever heard.

Dark Link jumped out of bed and listened.

"What the hell is going on?" He thought annoyed as he put on his black tunic. He was on his way to take his boots on as the door to his bedroom was thrown open and in rushed the same man he had meet earlier that day.  
>Dark Link sat up, the man continued to yell. He shook his head before noticing something he had not expected. Not this fast!<p>

"Link?" Dark Link stood up and walked over to Link and the man who held him.

"SHUT UP," Dark Link yelled to the man and he was silent.

Links head went around. He was glad the man finally stopped screaming.

He sighed and tried to wriggle free from the grip the man had on him.

The man noticed that Dark Link was standing close by, he grinned and let go of Link, which Link hadn`t expected.  
>Link gasped and almost fell on the floor but was pulled up again by Dark Link.<p>

Link felt himself being pulled up by his hair. He screamed in pain.

Dark Link was furious, he took his elbow around the neck of the Link and whispered in his ear.

"Got you" Link began to tremble and tried to get free. He soon noticed that it was hopeless.

Dark Link turned against the man and asked him what was the meaning of this.

"Dark Link, I was on the trip to give our guest some food and he just invaded me when I did not paying attention and ran away. Luckily I managed to catch him before he got away."

The man had to concentrate not to splash out in laughter. This would do it, he thought.

"Hey," Link shouted. This bastard does not tell the truth, Link thought.  
>Dark Link tightened his grip on Links neck and Link groaned in pain.<p>

"I'm glad you managed to catch him before he escaped. I will make sure he is punished for it, "said Dark Link as he stared down at Link, who had begun to tremble with the thought of being tortured because of something he hadn't done.  
>Link concentrated on keeping his tears back.<p>

The man grinned at the Link and answered "that is great to hear, we cannot let Link try to run away without being punished for it," the man winked at Link who just shook his head before he turned and walked out of the room.

Link closed his eyes and sighed.

Dark Link drew Link on his bed and started to take his black tunic off again.

Link tried to crawl out of the bed but Dark Link just pushed him back with his foot.

Dark Link crawled in his bed, he took out a rope from his bedside table, he grabbed Link`s arms and he grunted in pain.

Dark Link raised Links arms above his head and he secured his arms to the end of his bed.

He did the same with his feet.

Link was forced to lie on his back and was unable to move at all.

Link trembled and began to struggle and break free.

Dark Link was laughing at him.

"Do not try to wake me while I sleep, and believe me I wake up fast, so if I were you I wouldn`t move at all"

Dark Link lay down on his bed with his face looking at Link. He grinned when he saw a tear running down his skin.

"Link are you crying? Let me help you with that "said Dark Link. He bent over Link ho shivered at the feeling of having Dark Link over him.

Dark Link opened the window so it was wide open and letting the cold wind blow at Link.

Link began to shiver. Dark Link lay down again with a grin on his face. He noticed that Link  
>was shivering and said, "Good night Link"<p>

Dark Link pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes and before Link knew Dark Link went to sleep.

Link tried silently to break free but he had no chance to break free.

Link sighed and shivered when a cold gust of wind went over his body.

Link stared at Dark Link ho had his eyes closed and his mouth wide open. Link turned his head back to stare up the ceiling.

Link thought aloud.

"This is going to be a loooong night"

He closed his eyes in an attempt to try to get some sleep with the thought of what awaited him the next day he would need all the sleep he could get.


End file.
